


Surprise

by Jessica_vl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Surprises, episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_vl/pseuds/Jessica_vl
Summary: Victor never fails to surprise YuuriOr: the surprise pair exhibition skate





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading in an interview that Kubo originally planned that Victor joined Yuuri in the exhibition skate as a surprise, I got to thinking how that would have worked out. Especially since they had matching outfits and had to have practised pair skating at some point because even ice skating legends can't just do that on the fly. 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, and English is not my native language, so please excuse any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Victor! Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year!” Yuuri says as he hugs his surprised coach, then takes hold of Victor’s shoulders so he can look him in the eyes. “This time, I’ll win gold for sure!”  
Victor’s bright blue eyes, already wide open from the surprise of Yuuri knocking him over in a surprise hug, grew even wider as the meaning of Yuuri’s words sank in. Then the biggest grin comes on his face. “Great! But keep going!” he shouts excited.  
“What?”  
“Even _I_ am worried about making a full comeback if I’m also staying on as your coach,” he says, as he puts the silver medal the Yuuri had dropped around the younger man’s neck. “In exchange, I’ll need you to become a five-time world champion, at least.”  
Even though he has a smile on his face, Yuuri can tell he’s serious. He also seems confident that Yuuri can pull it off, which makes him both anxious and proud. He’s deeply touched that this man, this legend, his long-time idol, and now his coach and his friend, has so much confidence in him.  
“Okay,” he croaks around the lump in his throat, tears in his eyes, profoundly happy. Five more years on the ice. Five more years with Victor. Even though becoming a five-time world champion would be no easy feat, it doesn’t really matter right now. Together with Victor, he could do anything. He embraces Victor again, and this time, Victor hugs him back.

After a short while, that could’ve lasted an eternity, they let each other go.  
“We should head back to the hotel. It’s late, and we have the exhibition skate tomorrow,” Victor says.  
“Wait, ‘we’?” Yuuri askes, surprised.  
“Yeah,” Victor says with a grin. “I thought it’d be a great way to announce my comeback. Since you’ve been practicing my Stay Close To Me routine for the exhibition, I thought I’d join in. Especially since the pair skating went so well in practice the other day! There’s this fantastic duet-“  
“Hold on, you want to do what?!” Yuuri interrupts, “We were only fooling around during practice! We can’t pair skate in the exhibition in front of other people! Besides, you don’t even have a costume!”  
“Oh, but I do! I had my old costume altered so that the epaulettes are silver, like yours, so now our costumes match! Besides, I'd have you know that the pair skating was actual training. Have I ever let you slack off during practice?” That was true, but still.  
“You mean to tell me you had planned this all along?!” A devious grin appeared on Victor’s face in confirmation. “But you didn’t even know you’d come back to figure skating!” Or did he? Had he been planning to come back all along? Then why hadn’t he said anything?  
“I wanted to surprise the audience,” Victor shrugged. “It’s not like I’d really planned a comeback, but I missed the ice, so I thought of a way so that I could skate again. I thought your exhibition would be perfect for it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I didn’t want to worry you before the Grand Prix. Also, I love surprising you.”  
“Well, you certainly managed that…” Yuuri sighed, still slightly in shock from this sudden announcement. “Well, in that case we do need to get back. I really want to take a shower before we get back on the ice,” He said as he stood up.  
“Back on the ice? Yuuri, aren’t you tired?” Victor gasped.  
“I am, but _someone_ decided to mess with my exhibition program, so now I have to go over it to make sure I don’t make a fool out of myself tomorrow,” Yuuri grumbled, holding his hand out to his coach to help him up.  
“Fair enough,” Victor grinned and took his hand to pull himself up, holding on to his hand as they started walking back.


End file.
